Murder Children
by Scarlette Lily
Summary: The Kagamines were never ordinary, Demon? Vampire? No one was sure. Both Kaito and Miku are unaware of their secrets that they mustn't know for their own good. They will soon face several enemies like a strange yandere, their shadow twins and a dark haired woman. (01/16-15)
1. Demon Twins

Some of you would think that this is wrong, sick, ridiculous, stupid, lame and I respect your criticism. I'm not a perfect writer after all. I do get bullied and bad mouthed by other people and it hurts my feelings.

I referred Rin and Len as twins since there is a family theme involved and a fanfiction. I know that they are not referred as twins.

* * *

><p>In the streets of Tenguu City, people walk the streets to do their every day routine, Adults go to work and children goes to school. Other lives their lives normally except for the twins, Kagamine Rin and Len, they may be young and sweet but behind those masks is a dark secret. Their mother died at when they were young so their father raised them alone, every time their father goes to work, his brother in law, Kaito is left to watch them.<p>

"I might be home late"

"But, but…." Rin looked sad that their surprise might be ruined

"But?"

"I-It's nothing, dad" The twins said in synchronized

"Kaito, Don't let them off your sight….again"

"Hehehehe- Of course not!"

"Rin, Len, If anyone bullies you two…give them a _fun_ experience"

Yamato agreed to let his brother in law in his house if Kaito watches them while he is at work. Kaito does not know his brother's in laws true nature and his children; all he know is his long time friend is a single parent raising his children like a normal "human". The children bid farewell as their father closes the door.

"You two have to prepare for school"

"Okay~"

With their backpacks ready, Kaito accompanied the twins to their new school since this is their first day in a another middle school. Rin and Len were both excited to meet new "_friends_" and "_playmates_" at their new school since they transferred after….an unnecessary accident caused by the two right after the school year ended.

"Len, This school has a lot of _ordinary_ kids"

"Let's _play_ with them later"

Just as they were going to enter the class, a large kid with a smaller and annoying looking companion stood in the sibling's way. Just by looking at him, the sibling's frowned but gave off a smile as if they were planning something.

"New students, eh? That means fresh meat to ground"

"Ne, ne, Are you born ugly?"

"What did you say?! I'm going to-"

The school rang and signaled the students to go to their respective classes, the bully held Len by the collar and was about to strike a jab when the bell rang. He dropped Len who smaller than him, when the big bully left Rin helped him in standing up.

"Len, Do you want to die early?"

"Don't worry Rin, We're going to play with him aren't we?"

"If dad finds out, he'll be mad and he might take it out on uncle"

"Didn't dad told us if we were bullied, we'll show them fun"

"That's right!"

A menacing smile rose from their previously gentle looking smiles, their glare weren't very human…..not an ordinary human that is. On their new classroom were new faces of new classmates and a new, younger teacher….Ms. Meiko.

"Good morning class, I am your new teacher and welcome to this school year"

"She looks cute. Do you think dad will like her?"

"Have you forgotten? No one can replace our mother"

"I'm just saying, I'm not telling we should"

Hours passed and the first day of class has come to an end, it was plain and ordinary to the twins just like the other students around them. The same bully brought a few friends and cornered the two, Rin and Len were brought them behind the school. The big one, pounded his fists as if he want to make the twin's face bleed and broken.

"Do you think you can escape you punks?!"

"Actually…." Rin turned towards Len

"We want to play a little game"

"Huh! What's that?"

"Who will die first?"

Rin tilted her head and locked her arms behind her back while Len cracked his knuckles.

"…?"

Right before the kid's eyes, the twins changed to…..something else, they backed away with their feet shaking. Blood splattered everywhere while their scream slowly faded to a deep silence. Now that have done what they intended to do…..The question is, What to do with the _sleeping_ bodies?

"Ne, ne, Len, What should we do with them?"

"Let's put it where everyone can see it and show it to everyone tomorrow!"

"Let's do that"

Using their blood stained hands, they dragged the bodies one by one, and that left a bloody red trail of blood. Before they can show it everyone tomorrow, the twins has to clean up the unnecessary leftovers.

**THE NEXT DAY**

This time…their father had to go to the school as well since the two played with their new _friends_ and ended up wearing them off. Rin and Len grabbed their father's hand and dragged him to show him a surprise, he knew what they would do when they said "it is a fun a surprise" but Yamato does not what kind of mess they did this time.

"Come on, dad! Hurry up"

"Please tell it's not like last year"

"This is different"

Yamato noticed the crowd of people, students, teachers and Police surrounding in front of the school. Police tape blocked near the entrance while the onlookers gossiped and whispered to each other.

"This is- Not again….."

"Did you like it dad?"

"We decorated it for you" Rin replied

"Well….." He hesitated while thinking

Their eyes sparkled with high expectations, Yamato smiled as he scratched his head. He gathered up his thoughts and tried looking for a word to describe their work.

"This much better than last year"

"See, I told you it would work Rin"

The children were staked in a downward position using some long woods, the parents were horrified of their children's tragic demise much to the twin's delight.

"Did you made sure no one saw you?"

"We didn't detected any people yesterday"

"Except for the janitor, We have to make him quiet"

"You two make me proud"

With sparkling atmosphere around them, Rin and Len high five each other with both hands and a jump in the air. What they did not know is that Rin and Len's adviser, Ms. Meiko overheard on what the twins have done.

* * *

><p><strong>FALSE ALARM: Just some idiot messing with my unfinished documents.<strong>


	2. Someone New And Dangerous

I'm having a bad case of an insomnia for three days so I definitely know that there are bizarre changes in the story and especially in the plot.

I admit that I AM VERY INDECISIVE AND CONFUSING...whenever I post a chapter where I haven't had a decent sleep.

I los track of what I was typing so other things like "History or Background" will be added next chapter

* * *

><p>Three days after the last incident, school has resumed at Tenguu Middle school but trauma remained on some of the students since they never saw something horrible like that before. Ms. Meiko, the class advisor of Rin and Len's class…has not come to school yet because of a "horrible accident".<p>

"Miku-sensei, Where's Miss Meiko?"

"She was…..in a horrible accident so she is sent to a….special hospital"

"Heh?! That's terrible!" The students were shocked except for the twins of course

"I think we overdid it this time"

"We can't help it, she heard our secret"

While the other students were busy chattering and discussing if they would visit their adviser who was sent in a hospital due to a mysterious accident. Normal kids were worried while the two were smiling like it does not matter; it started when Meiko overheard the conversation a few days ago.

"H-How could they kill those kids?"

"You're asking us how?"

Meiko was muttering to herself when the Kagamine twins spoke out of nowhere and appeared in front of her. Only certain people knew what these two are but even their knowledge on what they are remains a mystery on whether they are a demon or a vampire. Everything went black all of a sudden and when Meiko woke up, she was inside a white room, every single thing was white. A man white a light purpled hair in a ponytail, visited the former middle school teacher.

"Good day, I'm a police Investigator assistant Gakupo Kamui"

"In…..vestigator"

"There was a murder of several in Tenguu middle school"

"They're…dead"

"You were attacked near the school, Do you know who?"

"Attack? Who?...Everything's blur"

A fellow investigator who was standing outside the room, knocked twice and called for his partner.

"Kamui, it's impossible to ask a woman who became insane"

"My, my, our witness can't think straight but I'm not giving up"

Sighing and leaving in disappointment, Kamui left empty handed and failed on his first try. He muttered to himself while scratching his head.

"Yamato, watch your children next time before it happens again"

"Kamui, What are you whispering?"

"It's nothing, let's call it a day"

Exhausted from his work, Yamato went to a bar to drown himself and forget all his bad experiences. His downcast eyes reflected on the glass of his liquor, a depressed young woman sat next to him and ordered the same liquor he ordered. When the green haired diva turned to him, Yamato escaped the woman's glance.

"It's you again. You're that man that was talking to the principle in Tenguu middle school"

"Ah, that, I have twins who study there"

"Wow, twins! What are their names?"

"The girl is Rin and the boy is Len"

"Rin? Len? They are one of my students but….."

"Let me guess, They did something horrible to you?"

Shocked, Miku looked directly at his eyes that seemed expectant. It would be natural for him to say those words since they are both his children.

"It's not that much of a big deal though…"

"Those two are a little childish but they are _worse_ than you think"

"Heh? What do you mean?"

"Noot much, Just a piece of advice"

Before the half almost drunk Yamato left, he tossed a coin with a darkish red stain to Miku. The music teacher, Hatsune Miku seemed naïve to her newfound job. Being a new teacher that teaches a class with two _extraordinary_ and _different_ kids would be a hard work. Dizzy and Sleepy, Yamato barely made it to his house and almost passed out on the way to the living room.

"I'm…..home"

Late at night, Rin and Len waited for him to return while they watch a movie on the living room.

"He fell asleep"

"He's drinking again"

"Wake me up when its morning"

After dozing off in the wooden, the two carried him upstairs and to his room. Rin and Len always knew that drinking alcohol is Yamato's way of washing off his problems. The following day when the twins were prepared to leave the house, they noticed their father, worriedly speaking to someone on the phone.

"Heh? Me?"

….

"I understand if it's that important"

….

"Of course"

….

"I-I understood, I'll go if sir requires it"

Curious, the two peaked behind the wall which was rude for them to listen on other people's private conversation. Yamato silently sighed at the unexpected change of schedule of his trip in Hokkaido next week.

"What was that all about?" Rin curiously asked

"I have a business trip next week for about three days"

"You two will understand when you grow up"

"R-right"

"Go along or you'll be late"

Confused, the two left for school while Kaito and Yamato will have a little chat about his busy work for the past few days.

"You've been busy for the past few days"

"It's not that easy to be a single parent"

"Are you saying that because I'm still single?"

"Maybe….."

Even though Kaito is a few years younger than Yamato, he should be at the age where he should have a relationship with someone else. Before the conversation can precede any further, a phone call from Yamato's boss interrupted.

"Hmm? Right now?"

….

"N-no, Sir"

….

"Yes Sir, I'm going right now"

He ended the call with a single press and a bleep.

"Work?"

"Yeah, that old man wants to see me right now"

"A person like you makes a lot of enemies"

Smiling as if he does not care, Yamato knew a secret that has kept his anger and hatred locked up for ten years. He wanted every single person responsible for that incident die suffering. As he reached his boss' main office, the old man looked worried.

"Is there something you need, sir?"

"Last week, an old colleague of mine was murdered"

"Heeee, That's terrible news"

A hidden malevolent smile twisted on his lips, he carved fear into the hearts of the guilty humans that cost the life of someone important to him and his trust on humanity. At first he lost the will to live but Rin and Len gave him a reason to live.

"I- I'm going to be next, three of my colleagues were killed"

"It could be someone they owe, a mere coincidence"

"How could you be so sure? I'm being hunted down"

"Don't worry, sir. I'll check the records for possible suspects"

"Good, report to back to me if you find anything"

"Yes"

He turned around and the old man could not see the demonic nature behind Yamato's hidden and silent hatred. Before he could even walk a few meters away, another call interrupted him and this time, it's from Rin and Len's school. They are requesting him to immediately go there as the twin's father. Inside the faculty room, a reddened Miku faced the twins and the disappointed Yamato.

"What did they do this time? Is it something that made you lose your dignity or something?"

"Those two…Those two flipped my skirt and took a picture of my underwear!"

"Wow! Good job Len!

The father was proud of his son for being a man by taking a picture of a girl's underwear. But in truth, it was not Len who done it but Rin.

"H-Heh?! It wasn't me! It was Rin!"

"But you enjoyed it to Len, you even blushed" Rin smirked

"Waaaahhh! Don't make me remember that terrible memory"

"How did this all happened?"

"Ah! I'll tell you, dad"

It all started about a few hours ago when the two were helping their new adviser and music teacher, Hatsune Miku. They were helping her with some test papers.

"There's a lot of papers, it's just like dad's work"

"No wonder he drinks too much"

"Is that so? No wonder he keeps telling me that his work drives him crazy"

Surprised, Rin and Len did not know that their teacher knew and already met their father which they did not like. She already gave it a hint that they knew each other for quite some time, Rin looked more upset than Len.

"Thank goodness he's single- I mean, the papers are fine"

"Sensei, can you come closer?"

"What is it?"

Rin grabbed Len's wrist and used his hand to flip Miku's skirt in the air while Rin took several quick shots from different angles. Miku, humiliated, immediately rose down her skirt to cover her underwear. After seeing something like that for the first time at a young age, Len was literally shocked stiff and pale white while Rin slyly smirked.

"The two of you! After class! And I'm calling your father"

"Heh…"

"We're in middle school yet we're treated like elementary students"

"That's because you act like one"

The flashback ended with Rin saying "That's what happened", Yamato expression was blank and unchanging.

"Why do you look like you're used to it?"

"That's because they do this ever since preschool"

"What kind of twins are you raising?!"

"Rin, Len, You two go ahead"

"Heh?"

"I'm going to talk to your teacher for a while"

"If you say so"

A little puzzled, the two left since they were told to by their father. With the two alone, Yamato wanted to discuss something personal and important to Miku.

"I want to talk to you for a while?"

"About what?"

"You called me here for another reason"

"W-well….I always see hatred and sorrow in your eyes"

Rin and Len might have left the room but not the school, they were curious of the relationship between their new teacher and their father. The two of them slightly peeked and eavesdrop at two adults' conversation.

"What are they talking about, Len"

"Huh? This is"

"What is it?"

"They're going on a…"

"On a what?"

"D-d-d-date!"

The door they were leaning slid open and Yamato stared at the two curious twins who were sweating coldly.

"Are you two eavesdropping?"

"N-no"

"It's not like we heard you're going to get some coffee on your date"

"Date? What are you two talking about"

Miku was confused that the two might have misunderstood that there's no deep relationship between her and Yamato.

"Miku and I are just friends. Geez, you two panic easily"

"Friends? Thank goodness"

"Len, Are you deaf or something?"

"This time, go home"

"Yes sir!"

The two ran off and this time, off the school grounds but they waited patiently at the school gate.

"Sorry, about that"

"It's fine. Let's just go and get some coffee"

Yamato acted as if he is an escort of an important guest and Miku blushed while holding his arm. Before they could get off the third floor, Yamato sensed danger and embraced Miku just when the triggered a motion sensor bomb. The explosion shattered the windows and walls, while being blown off and falling to the ground, he used himself to break Miku's fall even though he received severe burns.

"That…..really hurts"

"Yamato!"

Even though he directly fell from the third floor and took damage from the explosion, he somehow survived that a normal would have been dead. After falling at that height, blood flowed down his forehead before he passed out; he was rushed to the hospital afterwards. They had to treat the severe head injury before it causes internal bleeding before the cuts and burns in his body.

"Doctor, How's our father?" The two asked

"Is he fine?" Kaito added

"He's stable but…he's on a coma"

"This is my fault"

"Miku-san, it's not your fault"

"There's something odd though"

The doctor examined the results and the x rays after they rushed him to the operating room.

"A person would be completely dead at that kind of accident. Are you sure he's ordinary?"

Rin and Len bolt jolt when the doctor suspected at this moment, they must hide their true nature at all cost.

"W-what are you talking doctor?"

"Our father is perfectly normal, It's not like he's a-"

Rin punched him in the cheeks so hard that Len was knocked out and flying to the floor with a swelling and reddened cheek.

"Anyway, He might wake in a few days or a week since the head fracture is not severe"

"Thank goodness I can finally breathe"

The four of them stayed in Yamato's hospital room but they all eventually had to go home once the night fell. A young girl patiently waited for the four to clear out of the hospital and when they did, she finally emerged out of the shadows.

"They're finally gone"

A junior high school girl wearing a black gothic Lolita dress holding a stuffed rabbit in her arms, headed straight to Yamato's room where he is in the state of a comatose. She leaned him and whispered a few words.

"Don't worry. I'll make them pay, father"

The girl known as Mayu called the dormant man near her, his father but Yamato himself was unaware that he had an illegitimate child on her ex girlfriend. The girl's eyes sharply reddened and a pair of fangs grew out of her teeth.

"Our goal is to avenge father, Right Usano mimi?"

The brownish-orange stuffed bunny in her hand oddly smiled when she faced it to her side and smiled as well. The next morning, the two refused to go to school but they had no choice when Kaito insisted. The damage was not the big so classes are still ongoing but they had to use the other building's rooms like the seminar room.

"I can't believe they still continue classes"

"We can't help it Len. The damage wasn't that big"

"This school isn't thinking at all"

Inside a temporary faculty room, a middle aged man rested his back against an office chair after doing some checking on some test papers. He was alone at the faculty room when the door gently slid open, the mysterious girl, Mayu politely smiled at his first victim…target. The man did not know on why there is a strangely dressed girl in the school, Mayu hid her axe behind her back.

"Good morning, I'm here to kill you"

"Heh?"

He was pinned against the wall by the inhumanely strong girl whose eyes turned red and two sharp fangs grew, the newly sharpened axe is a centimeter closer to his throat and skin. The reason Mayu have not chopped his head is because she wants to know the identity and information of the mastermind and other culprits that caused her father to be in a comatose.

"It wasn't nice that you almost killed my father. Tell me, who ordered you"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I saw you plant that bomb yesterday"

"W-What are you?"

"Answer me or your head goes off"

Her face was thirsty for blood and violence but mostly anger and hatred; it was the face of a yandere. Her hands have been itching to swing down the axe if it was not for the information she need from this man before she kills him. Fearing for his life, the man wildly spoke out the identity of the other masterminds.

"It was the president of the Inaba Company"

"What's the name?"

"I don't know! I don't know! Please, don't kill me"

"Okay, I'll spare you…just kidding"

Within a split second, Mayu joyfully swing down the axe and sent the severed head flying off the floor and blood stains as she done that. More blood escaped through the headless neck, she completely cut even through the skin and the flesh. He screams before his death attracted the attention of a passing teacher but she too was unfortunate when Mayu sent the axe off flying to her skull. The woman's skull cracked in half that it showed her sliced brain.

"Ah, ah, How unfortunate"

Mayu walked out the room after she retrieved her axe but she turned to her left to only see the two people she least want to see, the twins Rin and Len. Her eyes dilated after seeing the two people she wanted to kill the most since she treated as competitors for their father.

"You two shouldn't have been born! I was the first!"

"What are you-"

She violently attacked the two with her axe but they managed to dodged, annoyed, Mayu used her speed on the twins which made them barely dodge her axe. The three of them have the same inhumane strength and abilities after all, they have the same father.

"What's with this crazy girl?!"

"Rin, watch out!"

Rin used both her arms to shield herself and blocked the axe, she felt the axe metal blade was about to cut through her skin.

"This axe, It's made of silver!"

"Wow, You're actually smart" Mayu sarcastically complimented

When Mayu was too busy dealing with Rin, Len ceased his chance to stop the crazy murderer but he was kicked in the abdomen that it send him flying off the window. Len could have fell if he did not the grasp the shattered window even though his hands are painfully bleeding from clinging to the window.

"Len!"

"What's going on in here?"

When other teachers and students all rushed to the commotion, Mayu had no choice but to retreat by jumping out of the building and vanished before she could fall. The teachers were glad that the two children were safe even though wounded but they were horrified at the death of two teachers.

"What was that?"

"She said that we shouldn't have been born and something about being first"

Rin and Len's wounds were treated in the school clinic, the nurse covered their wounds with bandages. On the way out, a girl that have been bullying Rin mocked and teased her right after seeing her.

"Too bad your arms wasn't cut off"

"Too bad your tongue is still attached"

"You can't even fight against a girl about your age"

Annoyed, Rin grabbed her neck and sent her flying out of the window, the girl died after hitting the ground. Her skull was crushed and her brain splattered while her blood formed into a pool. Len went stiffed and speechless after Rin dispassionately just threw off someone out of a building.

"Why did you do that?!"

"She annoys me so much"

"You shouldn't have killed her"

"If you like, you want to be next as well"

"Ggh….."

Terrified of his twin sister, Len did not say another word, Rin left while he followed. Their unusual day ended with Rin having bandages on her arms and Len on his hands. On their way, they met their father's long time friend, Gakupo Kamui. He waved at the two but they were not having a good day so he went to ask them.

"A crazy girl attacked you and murdered two teachers? It's sounds like you two"

"But we're not that crazy"

"That girl is much more murderous than us"

"What did she look like again?"

"Let's see, long brown hair, wears a black gothic dress, we're about the same age as he"

"Just as I thought, it is really her"

After hearing the description, Kamui only thought of one person with the capability of doing such a thing. He was the only person that knew the existence of that girl between her and Yamato because she was his first but illegitimate child.

"Do you know that girl?"

"I just happened to investigate her once on a case" Kamui lied

"I see"

At first he suspected of the strange girl that has been spying the Kagamines and so he investigated the identity of that girl. Her mother was not married and there was only one person her mother had a relationship to, Kagamine Yamato.


	3. A Rabbit and A Game

**TEN YEARS AGO**

Rin and Len's mother was taking overtime in her work; she did not tell her family that there was a woman that wanted her dead for unknown reasons. Ring recognized the woman as her husband's former lover, which hatred grew because of Ring marrying Yamato.

"Why can't you move on?"

Cornered in wall, the young woman pointed the gun directly at her. That woman murdered all the other people around the building, mostly co workers, her demise was already written yet Ring was not afraid of death. As her finals seconds count down, Ring gave off one last gentle smile.

"Well, it can't be helped if it's my time"

_I see you (A clue maybe)_

After that only a gunshot were heard though she died with a smile as if she knew she was going to die and it was inevitable. Presumed dead, Ring's body was never buried since it disappeared after it was sent to the morgue. For years, Rin and Len had to accept that their mothers was dead.

**PRESENT**

The two were already old enough to be left alone but due to Yamato's request, Kaito had to watch them everywhere even at the Hospital.

"Uncle, why do you have to watch us?"

"We're not preschoolers"

"Your father told me so even if something happens to him, I must watch you two"

Some time ago, When Kaito lost his job and the only place he could live was his brother's in law house. He was surprised that he would let him freeload…for a condition.

"If I'm away or something happens to me, Don't take your eyes off to Rin and Len"

"Why?"

"A lot of _things_ happen; they're not used to being alone"

"Heh?"

"Why? You don't want to do it?"

"Actually, I don't mind watching those two"

Ever since then, Kaito has been the guardian of the two when their father wasn't around. He does not understood on what he meant back there, to him the twins are perfectly normal middle school students…or so he thought. Among the two, Len was more normal than Rin and often stops her in doing unspeakable things.

"Rin, Who do you think that girl was?"

The girl Len mentioned was their much crazier half sister which they are unaware of and only Kamui knew the secret but he thought it was much safer to keep it hidden between him and Yamato.

"I feel like Kamui-san is hiding something about hat girl"

"Kamui-san hides a lot of things; he's pretty mysterious…and weird"

When they asked Kamui on what was the thing he treasured most, he answered and showed them an eggplant stuffed toy with sticks for legs. He may be an odd man but he was a cunning investigator that knows their father's secrets. On the same day but at the wrong time, Mayu was heading towards her father's room but noticed the two people she hated most, exited through the door.

"Them…."

Apparently, Rin and Len went to get something to drink from the store near the hospital but on the way back, they were greeted by a rabbit wielding a chainsaw with silver blades. The rabbit mascot was an enlarged version of Usano Mimi to distract them and probably finish them off.

"Rin, watch out!"

"What is that thing!"

"A rabbit?"

Usano Mimi's chainsaw pierced and sliced through the wall, the two were unfortunate that there was nothing to use as a weapon against a scary chainsaw wielding rabbit mascot. Len slid through the floor and passed through the chainsaw, kicked the foot so it would lose balance. To reveal the "person" inside the suit, Rin pulled off the head but the two were surprised upon revealing the inside.

"What…is that?"

"It's not a human"

Usano Mimi felt that his head was missing and it was spacious, his head was lying on the floor. The rabbit picked it up and twist it back up to its head, even though he was empty, there a was bone cracking sound.

"Len, Any ideas?"

"Push it in the stairs"

"Let's go with that"

Rin and Len charged at the rabbit that picked up the chainsaw stuck on the ground, they rammed its fluffy chest. Before they could sent it falling down straight to the ground, Usano Mimi swung his chainsaw one last time and managed to injure Rin in the process. The chainsaw left a diagonal slash to Rin's chest, she was bleeding badly that Len rushed to get some medical help.

"Len, How did this happened?"

"A crazy person attacked us"

Instead of telling Kaito that a demon rabbit mascot with a chainsaw almost killed them, Len had to go with a crazy serial killer. Even with that fatal injury, it would only take Rin one day or so to completely heal.

"First a crazy girl, now a demon rabbit?"

"Things are getting weirder"

Rin concluded while holding the book _And then there will be none, _Usano Mimi body splat on the lowest floor like a smashed fruit. Blood created a pool around it even though it has no flesh just black emptiness. A repair man who came to fix the fuse spotted the squashed and bleeding mascot but he was horrified when its inside was completely empty yet its bleeding.

"W-What's in the…"

"My, my, Look what they have done to my poor little Usano Mimi"

Mayu appeared out of nowhere, The man trembled even more when the axe she was holding was dripping with blood. She raised her hand and swung it to the side to cleanly cut off the man's head. Usano Mimi body reshaped while her arms and legs straightened with a cracking sound, it twisted its head before giving a thumbs up.

"I underestimated those. Well, they are…my half siblings after all"

"…."

"What should we do next you say?"

The smiling rabbit mascot nodded with big hopes and a bright atmosphere. An empty puppet has no fear against death even if its dealing with unholy beings like Rin and Len.

"It won't be long before father wakes up, I want to surprise them again"

Her face darkened that it scared Usano Mimi into hiding in a corner, she was going to go berserk with her yandere mode on. The next day, Miku had a conversation with Len since Rin was in the hospital.

"Hmm, a crazy man attacked you two"

"We keep getting attacked by crazy people"

"That's very unusual"

"Gyaaah!"

Screams and panicking of the students, turned their attention towards the mascot swinging its axe loosely in the air. Len recognized the rabbit mascot as their attacker last time and it was not a pleasant memory for him and Rin.

"Sensei, I'll take care of…._that thing_"

"Kagamine-kun, wait!"

Usano Mimi switched to higher priority targets and spotted a charging Len so it charged as well. Len thought that it was coming for him but he could not react in time when the rabbit mascot passed beside him. What the rabbit was looking for was not him but it was targeting Miku.

"Miku-sensei!"

"….!"

Usano Mimi used both of its arms to raise the chainsaw and before it could horribly cut Miku in half, Len pushed him aside. It let go the chainsaw and it spin in the air for a few seconds before its own weapon impaled its and cut a piece of its face.

…!

Silently shrieking, the mascot covered its severed face as it roll on the ground. After its brief defeat, the mascot retreated and grabbed the chainsaw, Usano Mimi hopped away while it swayed its arms in the air.

"Sensei, Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah"

With Rin and Yamato at the hospital, Len at school, Kaito was left alone at the house alone. Bored, he watched daytime soft operas while eating ice cream but then, a visitor knocked on the door. It was the rabbit mascot who attacked Rin and Len the other day, a little closer and the seemingly harmless Usano Mimi would looked creepy. To Kaito, the rabbit was not just creepy, it was also terrifying like an old childhood fear came back to haunt him.

"C-Can I help you?"

Chiiiiii….. (Can't remember if it's "Ch" or "G")

Creepily, the rabbit stared closer to Kaito with its button eyes, while the terrified Kaito backs away; Usano Mimi entered the house and closed the door. First, it grabbed Kaito and wrestled him like a stuffed toy and squeezed him tighter. He was able to broke after he almost suffocate from the squeezing of the creepy bunny mascot.

"What the hell are you?"

…..

"Can't you talk?"

…..

"You're getting on my nerves"

…..

The rabbit did not reply so if it would not talk to Kaito, he would just pull off the head and take a look at the person inside the suit. His eyes widened after he revealed for himself that the suit itself was nothing but an empty darkness yet it can move on its own.

"What the….."

Kaito dropped the empty head but Usano Mimi afterwards, every time its head falls of, it would feel its empty head. Terrified and confused, Kaito backed away but he felt a figure touched his back, before he could take a glimpse of the dark figure, he felt a blunt object made an impact on his head.

"My, my, you scared him"

…..

"Mmm, Looks like no one else is at home"

Usano Mimi looked left and right before nodding at Mayu's words, a certain picture frame caught its attention. It hop to a desk and gently grabbed it so it can show the picture to Mayu, the rabbit poke the girl and pointed at a certain person.

"You did injured the girl but the boy isn't"

…..

"What's that? Hmm, it's almost homeroom"

The clock on the wall dictates that it is quarter to three and Len would arrive at home by three. Excited, the creepy mascot grabbed its chainsaw and placed it near Kaito's neck in just about an inch, Mayu stopped it though.

"Don't get too excited, I don't want to leave a mess when father wakes up"

…..

"Yeah, With those two around…"

…..

"I was the first yet they stole my own father from me!"

Usano Mimi hid behind the couch and out of frustration; Mayu threw her axe and sent it flying towards the wall. She finally calmed down after taking a few deep breathes; Mayu must not lose sight of her goal. Miku had to stop over a few shops before heading back home, she was about to insert the keys to the door but it was already open.

"Huh?"

Miku thought that a burglar might have come in but the house was as neat as she left it, the living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom, they were all the same as she left it. On her feet was a sketch of Usano Mimi with something written in it.

I FOUND YA~

"What's this supposed to mean?"

She felt an ominous figure behind her; she heard the heavy gasping of the mouth less rabbit mascot. Miku gasped but the rabbit had already grabbed her and vanished in an instant. Len, still confused at that random attack, went home exhausted and puzzled on why they were attacked twice by a crazy chainsaw wielding rabbit mascot.

"I'm home"

The whole house was dim and unusually quiet, on the kitchen was a meal in the plate but it has been cold after being left. Len became suspicious that there was no sign of Kaito and there was damage on the wall. On his bedroom was a letter of the culprit, the face of the rabbit that was drawn in it led him that it was that rabbit again.

_I'll make you two pay for stealing my rights_

_I was the first yet you two have to be born_

_Find me….If you can that is_

_If you two failed then lives will be taken_

"Is this some sort of game?"

Those words indicate that it was not the rabbit who wrote but the crazy girl who attacked them a few days ago. According to the instructions on the other side of the paper, the time limit for the _Hide and Seek_ game was three days. The only clue that was drawn was cute sketches of stuff toys and an unfamiliar logo of some place.

"What's this?"

Len could not solve this alone and he will require the help of the only person who have dealt with this crazy girl before, Kamui. Mesmerizing his new eggplant collection, Len knocked on his door and Kamui was not surprised to see him.

"Kamui-san, Uncle has been taken away"

"By who?"

"That crazy girl who attacked us a few days ago"

"Ah, Her…She's dangerous that I can't even beat her"

"Kamui-san, Is she human?"

That question came into Kamui's mind that it made him smile, Len was learning on who they were dealing with. Kamui would avoid mentioning or even hinting the truth to Len or Rin, it was something they should never know.

"No"

"Then, What is she?"

"She's the same as you two"

"Kamui-san, Have you met this thing?"

The thing Len mentioned was the chainsaw wielding rabbit mascot, he showed Kamui the sketch of the rabbit's face that was drawn in the letter. Of course it was familiar to Kamui, he dealt it when he faced Mayu, and the rabbit serves as her pet or slave to eliminate stubborn opponents.

"That girl's name is Mayu and the rabbit is like her pet, it's the toy she always carry"

"Then, Do you know this other things?"

Len next pointed out the several drawings of colorful stuff toys and the logo of a certain place. The logo bear a strange resemblance to one place Kamui used to go a long time ago but he could not recall.

"Those toys look familiar and that logo, I felt like I saw it a long time ago"

"That rabbit girl is getting on my nerves"

"You act like your father, both of you gets easily frustrated"

If Yamato were to tie his hair, he would simply look like a serious and older version of Len, the only difference between the father and son was that Yamato was calm and serious while Len sometimes loses his temper. After discussing their actions, Len and Kamui went to visit Rin in the hospital for the new problem.

"This is troublesome" Rin covered her head with the same book she was holding before

"I'll privately investigate this; I can't let the police know about this"

"We're dealing with someone inhumane and unholy"

"Your father is will recover his strength soon"

Rin and Len looked at each other with worried faces, they would be worried what could their father do if he finds out about this. Four days is the estimated time of Yamato's recovery and so does the deadline of the game.

"Len, let me see the logo again"

"Okay"

Len passed the paper to Rin, she examined and observed the familiar logo, she gathered her thoughts before speaking out.

"I knew this logo somewhere, an amusement park maybe?"

"I can't remember if it's an amusement park or a toy store" Kamui thought the same

On Yamato's room, was a figure of a young woman sitting beside the unconscious man. She held his warm hand and smiled as if she missed it for a long time.

"You need to wake up soon"

The voice was gentle and light hearted as though it reached his unconscious mind, tears flow down from the eyes of the young woman as she held his hand tighter.

"I miss you….my love"

When the wind brushed through the curtains, the woman vanished in an instant as her voiced faded away after saying those words. Before disappearing, she left a light blue rose on the desk beside where he was sleeping.

* * *

><p>Okay...Not the best idea in fact, it was a terrible story for a death scene and too much Mayu yandere.<p>

Well, I'm a crazy and insomniac author who writes bizarres stories who usually goes astray

I chose Ring Suzune because I felt like that this story needs a gentle and kind person or ghost. Can't decided if her status should be Deceased or Alive.

NOTE: I usually publish a new chapter with one week intervals, two weeks if I have no internet or my laptop broke again. Either that or I have no motivation to publish a new chapter.

**ANYWAY, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! (STILL CHRISTMAS EVE TECHNICALLY)**


	4. Game Over

The unknown place that Kaito and Miku was being held hostage for Hide and Seek was an amusement park somewhere in the city. They were kept like rats in a cage but instead, the two of them are Mayu's toys inside a _parallel_ fun house. Instead of pleasant surroundings, it was horrifying to watch while they trapped beyond a dream like mirror. Among the two, Kaito was more scared as he cannot tolerate clowns and other carnival related things.

"I want to get out of here!"

"How can we escape if you keep running like a scared child?"

Since no one where they are or the existence of their current location, Miku had little hope that someone will come to their aid. The culprit however, took pleasure on the hopelessness of Miku and fear of Kaito. Mayu stitched the damaged Usano Mimi who was damaged from the last encounter with the two Kagamines, she watched in annoyance while her two hostages scurry all over her playset.

"They're getting annoying"

…

"I'll make them pay for ruining my dear little Usano Mimi"

Mayu had just finished stitching a part of Usano Mimi's torn face after its last and failed encountered with Kagamine Len.

**SEARCH DAY 01**

Miku disappeared the other day without saying a word to her closest friend, Megurine Luka. She cannot even contact her and there was no one left at her house, all there is was emptiness and large scratch mark. Luka visited the usual place where she and Miku would always meet, Heaven's café.

"Luka-san? What's wrong?"

Gumi, a waitress in the café asked a depressed Luka.

"Miku disappeared and I'm getting worried"

"That's horrible. Have you tried the police?"

"I told an investigator but he said its nonsense"

The investigator that she approached to was Kamui but the man kept the truth from Luka because she would be involved in it.

"Miss! Where's my coffee?" A customer called out

"I'll talk to you later"

Gumi attended to the café's busy hours which was usually lunch time, Luka was left staring out the window. Just beside the streets, he thought he saw a figure of a pale man walking like a zombie. Luka went out of the café and realized that it must be her thoughts that were playing tricks on her. On the other side of the street, Len relentless searched for Rin who ran away all o a sudden. What Len worried most was that Rin that might end up on a killing spree with her current unstable state.

"Rin! Rin!"

Rin was nowhere to be found but Len was not about to give up, Night will fall soon and who knows what Rin had gotten herself into. Mostly delusional out of exhaustion, Rin ended up in a carnival that reminded her of a terrible memory from the past. When they were young, she and Len were brought to the carnival by their father and it turns out, Rin was afraid of clowns.

"This…..place"

Currently on an unstable and delusional state, Rin snapped and searched for a weapon she could use. Lying in one of the behind a carnival tent just beside a trailer, an axe leaned beside a wall with no one else around. A demonic smirk curved on her lips as she reached out for the weapon, a stage performer caught her wielding the axe.

"Hey you!"

"….!"

The man had a colorful clown makeup and she hated clowns even the ones that just look like ones. Using the axe in her hands, Rin swung it down with such force that it cracked open the innocent victim's skull.

"I….want….More!"

All night long, Rin laughed and laughed as she claimed more lives while her real self was unaware of this. Screams and fear spread everywhere at the once lively carnival, because of her carnage, it turned into a slaughtered fun house. Past midnight, Rin instinctively returned home and Len was waiting for him the entire night. Worried, Len scolded her whose mind was cut off from reality but her body was alive, it is as if Rin had been a mindless zombie.

"Rin! Where have you been? You suddenly disappeared!"

"….."

"Are you even listening?"

"….."

"Blood? How many did you kill?"

Her clothes were dyed in deep scarlet and there were splattered blood on her face and hands but Rin was still unresponsive. She pinned Len on the wall and tightened the grip to his neck, she was staring blankly but with a darkened expression. Rin then let go of Len before she went upstairs to her room, she was physically exhausted.

"R-Rin?"

What happened to Rin tonight was a rare occasion and only happens when their father were not present. Upstairs, Rin curled in a corner as the logo of their only clue to find Kaito and Miku flashed into her memories, she was there before. Her one hand was being held by her father while her other hand reached out for the amusement park logo that was too tall for her to reach.

"I….found it"

The next day, Len went to check up on her who has not come down to eat breakfast. Rin was on her bed but she was shivering and when Len touched her forehead, she had a bad fever so she cannot attend at school today.

"You have a fever"

"I-I'm….fine"

"If you haven't went berserk last night, this wouldn't happened"

"W-what…..are…you talking…about?"

"That's right, you were blindly going on a rampage"

"It….happened again"

After that, Rin insisted that she can take care of herself for an entire day even though she was sick while Len helped Kamui with the search for Miku and Kaito. She could not sleep with the recurring dreams and nightmares about amusement parks and their father madly going on genocide when they were young.

"D-dad" She whispered while she was asleep

A few years ago, when someone planned to take Rin and Len away, Yamato became blinded by his nature and went completely insane. With his bare hands, he ripped their head and body parts with a deadly smile on his lips and mad laughter escaping out his soul. He gazed on the twin's terrified and horrified expression, the reminded him that he is their father not a mindless monster.

"Rin, Len, You two are my light"

"Papa?" The two asked

"Without you two, I see nothing but darkness"

He could not hold his tears as he embraced Rin and Len, Yamato's were sincere and emotional.

"That's why; you shouldn't lose sight of who you are"

He paused for a moment before looking both to Rin and Len with a warm smile, ha patted Rin on the head.

"Rin, Don't go astray like I did"

"I promise"

Rin woke up after that, a gasped escape from her as she rose from bed. She felt her warm and soft cheeks; Rin saw the nightmare and horror of what she have done. She picked up the culprit's letter and searched out on her own, she felt that the place she had dreamed was the key.

**SEARCH DAY 02**

Len was in Kamui's house and searched for different theme and amusement parks on the city but a lot were similar when it comes to logos. Kamui set out to investigate the clues as a police investigator but sadly, there were no progress at all.

"Kamui-san, it's impossible to find this kind of place"

"That girl is smart; she hid the information on the internet"

"It's like you really know that girl, Kamui-san"

"W-well, He did the same thing a month ago"

"Heh….Is that so"

Len felt strange at Kamui's words, he sensed through Kamui's lie but let it be ignored for now. Kamui was hiding the truth from Rin and Len for their safety, Yamato might rip his head off the twins were to discover the truth. Meanwhile, Rin's physical body reached its limit but she was not ready to give up until she reaches that place. Luckily, there was a nearby bench and she sat there to rest, Rin lifted the paper in the air and notice a poster with bearing the same logo.

"This is…."

_Grand Ocean Amusement Park!_

_Explore the rides, booths and even the fun house!_

_Why not try our latest attraction_

_The hall of mirrors where sounds echo_

"Mirror…..sounds…..the logo!"

Upon realizing something, Rin unfolded the paper in her pocket and carefully observed the logo itself. If one looked carefully, one can see the image of a person looking at another person, twins to be exact. The stuff toys that were drawn formed a pattern of the kanji "look" which served as another clue.

"I finally know where you are!"

Remembering that Len was with Kamui in house, Rin hurried so he can tell the two of them about her discovery. She forced herself even though her body could not bear anymore strains but her will kept her going and moving. She barged in and ignored knocking, she finally saw Len who was crying and curled up on the floor while Kamui pats his back

"Rin?"

"You're still sick, Why did you move?"

"I….know now….Where that girl is"

"Where is it?" Kamui asked

In the hospital, Yamato's room was empty and the nurses were puzzled that the patient disappeared without anyone noticing. The reason was because Yamato did not exit through the hallways but to the window on the tenth floor. It has been almost a week that he was comatose, a soft and gentle voice woke him up, there was a light blue rose on the desk beside him.

"That voice…."

He vaguely knew that who woke him up and thanked that person, he smiled as he held the rose, tears dropped into it.

The second day of the search, Mayu felt bored and wary of the little insects in her dollhouse that would not sit still. To her, Kaito was like a pathetic little child who was still scared of his own childhood fears despite him being a grown man. In a far away distance, Mayu heard the footsteps of three people, growing closer and closer towards her the hall of mirrors.

"Impossible!"

….?

"Wait? A fourth person?"

With the presence of the fourth person that was completely different from the other three's presence, the footsteps Mayu heard were heavy and dense. She had no choice but to switch places from the hall of mirrors to the fun house, Rin and Len got in her way before she can do so. Unlike her previous ambushes, the two came prepared with their own weapon but the psychotic girl would not let herself be defeated by those two and be caught by Kamui.

"I won't be defeated by you two!"

Homicidal? Suicidal? It does not matter, it was a either an escape tactic or a desperate measure, she never hesitated when she pressed the remote. It triggered an all at once explosion in a certain radius, she escaped but as of Rin and Len…..they were saved by someone.

"How strange…."

Yamato carried the two in his arms but they were unconscious and slightly injured, he placed them near the other two unconscious people, Kaito and Miku. Kamui arrived to aid the two but his friend got ahead of him and managed to rescue all four of them. Rin and Len's injuries impressively healed in no time which was not surprising at all because of their true nature.

"That was fast"

"What happened while I was unconscious?"

"It's a long story….."

Kamui started explaining ever since the kidnapping of Kaito and Miku by a _strange and mentally unstable girl _and ended with him unexpectedly arriving. Kaito and Miku were confused but Kamui did not hide the fact that they were kidnapped by a dangerous person.

"Thank you, Kamui"

"You don't have to thank me"

"The same as always, huh"

"I almost forgot about these"

Kamui reached for his pocket and fiddled for a while before presenting Yamato four invitations inside an envelope, including his. They were sealed in a red stamp and sent by an old friend of theirs, apparently it was a big party which allowed the invited guests to bring an extra party. Behind the envelopes where their names addressed specifically, Yamato did not enjoy gatherings but he would not mind special occasions.

"A party? I don't mind attending"

"It would be great if Kaito could come as well"

"Him? He can't resist this kind of things"

"Hehehe, See you next week then"

Just as he turned around, Rin and Len were staring at him with curious and expectant eyes, they wanted to know more about this party.

"A Party…."

"Don't get too excited, it's next week"

Their father handed out their invitations, the major details like the theme of the party, the location and time. The party's uncommon theme was masquerade and it will be held on mansion near a cliff. For some reason, Yamato felt that the insignia carved in the stamp was somehow familiar, a forgotten past that is.

"Those two! I will not forgive them!"

Injured from their last encounter, Mayu would not admit that she was defeated by the Kagamines who she deemed weak.

"You should stop being stubborn"

"I will not stop!"

"You're committed for your rights"

"If only I could take them by surprise"

"I heard the Kagamines are invited to a party"

A cloaked person suggested while she treated the wounds and burns of the psychotic girl. Her cloak prevented others from identifying her but her voice definitely belonged to a girl and she had long platinum hair. After she finished wrapping the bandages, she reached for a blood stained invitation that she obviously and forcefully taken from someone out of curiosity.

"This is…..How interesting"

"I would still think it's a bad idea"

"Time to set up the fun and you're helping me!"

"Wow, I can't wait"

The cloaked girl highly objected of Mayu's idea, she sarcastically replied with a de motivated tone. Her pet stuffed rabbit, Usano Mimi climbed to her shoulders and gazed on the letter with a strange insignia.


End file.
